


When Fire meets Ice

by Sonofashepard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi, writer!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, distant and slightly broken, Levi lived his life. A practical shut in writer, that took no time out of his day for silly get to-gathers with his only two friends. He wanted nothing to do with anyone, not even those two said friends. He stayed closed up in his large apartment day in and day out, not minding what chaotic bullshit happened outside his home.</p><p>Until a knock came. A knock that was so small and quiet, Levi could have ignored it. But he didn't. And that knock, changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The chill that stayed around

Levi sat in the far corner of his large master bedroom, hunched over his oaken desk, scribbling words in barely legible writing. The rain pounded viciously on his window, and a single bolt of lightning ripped across the sky, illuminating his dim room. He had no fear of this type of weather, mostly because he was used to it. Washington had always been slightly gloomy. That's the main reason he liked it here. The dark, cold aura set off by the entire state pleased him. It made him feel less cold inside, for his heart matched temperature with the chilled weather. It also helped his writing, because it kept his friends cooped up at their own abodes.

Levi was a man of few words when it came to a typical stranger, unless it was implied with an ink pen and a stiff sheet of fresh paper.His written words could flow on page after page, bringing simple things to life and putting depth into shallow subjects. He may have been a "man of little words", but if someone were to only read his books, they would believe different. Levi was a writer. A very famous one at that. He had been writing at a very young age, and even then he was adored by many. His writing was slightly different from other authors. He took a slightly dreary, cold turn to his penmanship. Not to mention his nasty way with his sailor's tongue.

 

Another bolt of bright white ripped the sky, flashing onto Levi's pale skin. He dotted the last sentence and placed his pen diagonal with his pages, and leaned back. Placing both hands behind his head he stretched his back and let out a groan frighteningly too old for a twenty nine year old man. He glanced at the clock. It was a quarter till 4. Levi sighed and hunched over again, placing both hands on the corners of the desk, pushing himself to his feet. He yawned, scratched his abdomen, and slouched into the bathroom.  _Four in the fucking morning, and I have to wake up at eight. Total bullshit._ Hange, his Editor and long time friend, was coming over to review his work.  _That annoying shit head better not drink before she comes over._  

He stood facing the mirror, studying his face. His thin brows creased in a bored, slightly agitated way, and his lips tugged downward at a slight angle. His eyes were narrowed like always, and his cheeks held no color. His hair, perfect as always, flopped gently above his eyes, making his ten times more handsome. 

"Hange did always say, 'The hair makes the man.'" His voice was gravely, with a small hint of sleep deprivation. With another exaggerated sigh, he picked up his tooth brush and twisted the tap.

~-~

* * *

 

 

"WAKE UP LEVI!!!" Levi's eyes snapped open at the banshee like screech. He sat up, tossed the comforter behind him, and stood up. He could hear his visitor stomping through his house, heading to his room. "Are you awake? I brought over some breakfast. OH! and of course I'm here to read your work." Levi groaned and headed to the bathroom.

"Don't talk to me until I've taken a shit, woman." He slammed the door.  _What a fucking nuisance._  

 

 

He came out of the bathroom shortly after, and headed straight for the coffee pot, which Hange had taken the responsibility of already making a fresh pot.

"If this tastes like the normal shit, I'll pour it down your shirt." Every word was spoken in a deep, half asleep growl, as he poured himself a cup. Hange laughed.

"You're so grumpy when you wake up... How long did you sleep? You have bags under you're old man eyes." Hange tilted her head and smiled, despite the intense glare that Levi wore. "Oh _come on_ , lighten up for once!! You're always so angry." She _tsked_ him lightly before reaching for the bag by her feet. "Like I said, I brought breakfast."

She pulled out two large muffins, two bagels, and and energy drink. She passed a muffin and a bagel to Levi, and opened the energy drink. 

"Who the fuck let you buy that, four eyes?" Hange just rolled her eyes. 

They ate in silence. 

"alright." Levi sipped his coffee. "Where's you're newest chapter?" Levi blinked, saying nothing. "You did finish it, right? Need I remind you if you didn't the entire layout of the schedule wou-" 

"Shut up, shit head. Of course I finished it. And stop bringing up Erwin's dumb excuse for a fucking plan." Levi placed stood up. "It's in my room. Like always, dumbass." 

He opened his bedroom door and went straight for the desk, picking up the slightly askew pile of papers. He handed them over to Hange, and she took them eagerly. Slumping down in his desk chair, she began to read them. Levi stood there for a few seconds, before heading over and making his bed. That led to him taking out his trash, which led to him cleaning the entire living room, which turned into a full on house cleaning. Granted, the house was practically spotless, but Levi still managed to clean it, somehow. 

Hange was already finished with the chapter by the time Levi was done "tidying things up."

"Hey, clean freak, I'm done." She leaned against the door way of the guest bedroom in which Levi was in. He stepped out of the closet and looked at her. "I like it. Its great. Really... you."

"Is that all you have to say?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, yeah... Besides that I don't have any idea how you do it." Levi sighed.

"Do what, Hange?" A smile spread wide across her face and she pushed off the door frame, striding over to Levi. She grabbed his hands.

"You make it so exhilarating! It's as if I'm right there beside the protagonist, which might I say has so many flaws that he's perfect." Levi rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "There's no way the Nobel Prize _won't_ be your's!" She squealed and jumped slightly.

"Hange... That's an _intermission_ chapter. It has no significance towards the book what so ever." Hange shrugged and dropped his hands.

"Don't matter. Just means that you're that much of a better writer." She glanced up at the clock. "Oh shit. I have to be at Erwin's in about thirty minutes." She held out the draft for Levi. "I'll come back over later tonight to edit it." Levi took the script and nodded. And with that she twirled around and walked out, without another word. Levi let out a sigh.  _Alone again._  And with that thought, it began pouring once more.

~-~

* * *

 

The fire danced, casting the only light into the living room. Levi sat curled up in a ball, a book propped up on his knees. Hange had already been by to pick up the draft, which she took home to edit, being that "Levi was being a sour puss." His fingers curled the bottom corner of the page slightly as he read at a quick pace. It was raining still, now with an added hail storm, and intense wind as well.  _One reason I never leave the damn house._ Levi thought. He turned the page, ending one chapter and starting the next. The book was a small novel, not very public either. It appealed Levi, mostly to the fact that it was written with the same type of integrity as he himself wrote. 

He glanced at the clock as it chimed twelve times, signalling the beginning of the new day. Levi stretched. He wouldn't have to start the next chapter of his book for two whole days, and he was looking forward to sleeping like a normal human. He closed the small book and set it on the small side table before standing up. He rubbed the back of his neck, shuffled his toes, and yawned before taking the first step towards the fire, to put it out.

 _Knock knock_.

He froze. He glanced to the door, creasing his eyes more. He shook his head with a simple suggestion of auditory hallucination, being the knocking was so soft and barely perceptible. He took a few more steps, and picked up the fire poker, and the small bucket of water he kept around the fireplace. 

_Knock knock._

This time it was louder. Levi lowered the bucket and poker, and blinked.  _Who the hell comes around at twelve?_ His eyebrow raised in skepticism. He strode over to the door, and looked out the peep hole. 

A figure in a black hoodie stood with his back to the door, visibly shivering. Their shoulders slumped in a tired way, and they were completely drenched. He sighed.  _I'm going to regret this._ He unlatched the metal lock and twisted the handle. The person turned around as the door swung open. Levi's breath caught in his throat.

A young man four or more inches taller than his stood in the doorway. He was clearly handsome, even when soaked to the bone. His hair was a chocolate brown, and it laid askew on his head. His eyes were a bright, emerald green, almost as if a fire were lit behind them, making them burn. He was tall, skinny and tanned. And well...  _Attractive as all hell._

The boy cleared his throat, and Levi realized he was staring. "Uh... T-Thank you for opening up... And n-not slamming the d-door in my face." A crooked grin played on his lips, and Levi's heart jumped.

"What do you want, brat?" He forcefully narrowed his eyes.

"I uh... Well I.. I just kinda got kicked out of my house... And I needed a place to stay...."

"So you think its smart to just walk around and ask random ass strangers for help, huh? Thats pretty sketchy, kid." Levi smirked.

"I'm not a kid! I'm twenty." His eyes flashed defensively.

"Even worse." Levi leaned against the frame.

"So are you gonna let me in, or just make me stand out here all night?" He tightened his arms around his chest. Levi sighed, and moved away from the door.

"Get your scrawny ass in here, you brat." The boy scurried past him, stopping by the couch. Levi closed the door, and crossed his arms. The boy peeled off his hoodie, not really helping his wet state at all. " Take your fucking shoes off, while you're at it." Levi pointed to a small hook, above a plastic mat. "Put all your wet shit over there, I'll go get you some clothes that should fit you." Levi passed the man as he began stripping. "You know, I never got your name, kid." 

"It's Eren." He stepped out of his jeans. "Your's?" Levi turned around to look at Eren, and his cheeks heated up.

"Levi." He turned back around, and headed up to the guest room.  _Just because this kid is excessively hot doesn't mean I can just trust him. And dammit, he is just a fucking kid._ Levi shook his head as he pulled a ratty tee shirt out of the closet, and a pair of pajama bottoms.  _I'm really doing this... I'm actually trusting this dead beat brat._ He hung the clothing over his arm and headed back down stairs to the living room. He stopped at the bottom step.  _  
_

Eren had moved to the fire, wearing nothing but his tight fitting black boxers, his back to Levi. _This kid had a thing for black._ He turned around, a smile on his face.

"Hey, old man.. You're blushing, ya'know?" Eren smirked.

"Fuck you. Here." Levi tossed the clothes on the couch. "Get dressed. Your room is up there. I'm going to bed."  _Why am I letting this kid get to me for fuck's sake?! He's a dead beat shit head!!_ Levi turned around without another word and headed to his room.  _  
_

"Night.... Levi." Levi closed his eyes, and exhaled, listening to the scrapping of fabric as Eren got dressed.


	2. A single spark to melt the ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to update ^~^ Sometimes I get like this and it can be a real pain because I put this before anything else ._. But I swear I'm not busy. c:

A yawn stretched across Levi's face, as he squeezed his eyes closed. The curtains were open, light protruded from the space. Sitting up, he raised a hand to his face and rubbed his cheek, massaging the life into himself. His eyes snapped open the second his brain started working. He took a deep breath, and the sweet smell of pancakes and eggs rushed in through his nostrils. He could also hear the coffee pot, and the subtle clinking of pans. 

Levi kicked the blankets off of him, before standing and cautiously stretching. Memories of last night flooded his head, and he couldn't help but hope it was a dream.  _There isn't a super attractive piece of ass in my kitchen._ He stumbled to his dresser.  _Its just Hange, trying her hand at cooking._ He pulls a simple white tee from the top drawer.  _Even if she sucks at everything,_ especially _cooking._ He yanked it over his bare chest. _And even though she makes shit coffee, that's definitely her._ He took a deep breath and strode to the door.  _  
_

"Oh, Levi. You're awake. You know, I didn't know what you usually had for breakfast, and you know... I saw some pancake stuff and I kinda went through your entire kitchen looking for things. But I just ended up making a really simple pancakes and eggs. Oh, I also ma-" Eren turned around and looked at Levi, stopping mid sentence when he noticed the look on his face. "Uh........." His face turned scarlet as he reached for the back of his neck.

Levi was still extremely groggy, to the point of forgetting to look in a mirror. His hair stuck out in all different directions, his eyes opened a little more than normal, and there was no crease in his brows. He was even slightly smiling. He blinked a few times as he stumbled over to the bar, taking a seat in a high stool. He crossed his arms on the counter top, and rested his cheek on his forearm. 

"You made all of this?" His voice was lower than normal, even with an airy tone. Amusement shone in his eyes as he looked at the shirtless boy, who was also sporting a dull blue apron. "And I also see you lost your shirt while you slept, shit head." And it was gone. His voice went back to the normal pitch, his brows furrowed slightly, and his smile faded just a bit. 

"Y-Yes sir... And I uh.. I don't sleep in shirts. They're uncomfortable when I sleep.... I move allot." Levi blinking in curiosity of why this boy was standing there, telling him random shit about himself. Levi sat his head up when Eren just about shoved a coffee cup into his face. "You look like you need it... That or you really don't talk much. Either way."  He turned back to the stove. 

 _This kid is strange as fuck._ Levi picked up the cup in his special way and pressed it to his lips, praying that it wouldn't taste like his own shit. I took a small sip, and swallowed slowly, letting the flavor absorb into his mouth. It was really good. Maybe too good...  _This shit head knows his coffee, at least._  

"Good coffee." Levi grunted. Eren's face lit up, his eyes flicking quickly over to the older man, before returning to the simmering pancake batter. Levi tilted his head slightly, wanting a better view of Eren's face. Eren was smiling, a light pink blush dusted his cheeks, and his eyes were glimmering with something like admiration.  _This kid really is strange._

 

The last pancake was set onto a large plate, and Eren turned off the stove top. He untied the apron and hung in on the oven door, before picking up the plate and sitting down beside Levi. Two extra plates were already out, with one egg sitting on each. 

"So, Shit head, you have a job? Or go to college? Or anything like that?" Levi sounded slightly annoyed, but Eren didn't seem to notice.

"N-No... I was going to college.. Culinary you know.. But.. Well I dropped out. And my dad sent me out to the streets... I couldn't show up at Mikasa's house, claiming I dropped out, because she would kill me... And Armin would probably make me sleep out in the rain.."

"So you, being the dumb ass you seem to be, decided a stranger would be the best option? What if I was some serial killer?" Levi smiled, slightly bemused. 

"Well, That's why I kinda picked one of the fancier houses..." His looked down at his plate, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"What the hell were you going to do after you showed up here?"

"Uh... I hadn't thought that far." Levi could almost see the building tension and fear, mixed with what also seemed to be embarrassment. Levi closed his eyes as he finished his coffee. "So.... What do you do for a living..? You certainly must do something..." Eren glanced up, taking another bite as he did so.

"I'm an author. I write books." Eren choked on his fork. Levi's eyes widened as he leaned back, trying to avoid the spittle that launched from Eren's opened mouth. Eren roughly swallowed.

"Wait... If.. If you're an author. And your name is Levi..." His eyes grew as he stared at the older man. "Are you.... Ackerman...?" His sentence was no where near complete.

"Yes, now stop acting like an idiot and eat your pancakes, brat." Levi folded his arms, trying to ignore the face Eren was making.  _Stop being a cradle robbing pervert, Levi. You are so much better than that._ _  
_

 

_~-~_

* * *

Eren was seated at the foot of the stairs, casually watching Levi as he swept the kitchen floor. occasionally, Levi would glance up, and Eren would blush, making Levi quickly avert his eyes and think of something to do with cradle robber.

"You know.. I thought an author like you would be ten times older." Eren slumped back against his elbows, his knees spread out.

"Oh? And how old do you think I am, kid?" Levi smirked.

"Twenty-three." The strange sound of hope in Eren's voice made Levi's breath hitch.

"No, shit head, I'm twenty-nine." Levi exhaled.  _If I were twenty-three, I would have no problem making a move on you, kid._

"Oh. Well that's still pretty young." Levi dropped the dust pan, slowly straightening his back. "W-What?"

Levi said nothing, just stared strangely at Eren. Seconds passed, and Eren began to slightly fidget under Levi's powerful gaze.

"You know... From a shit head teenager like you, I would have expected you to continuously tell me how old I was."  _Thank god, because it makes me feel better about dreaming of your ass._

"Well... You are only nine years older than me." He was looking at his feet, and for some reason, he looked embarrassed. Levi sighed, and bent down, tending to the mess he made with the dust pan. When he was finished, he left Eren alone on the steps, and retreated to his room.  _I honestly can't believe I'm thinking about letting the shit head stay._ Levi closed to door, strode over to his desk, and pulled out a slip of paper.  _Pros and cons of a brat_. His pen strokes were careful and thought filled, and slightly even forceful.  **Pros:** He's something to look at. He can keep Hange company when she's here. I won't feel bad if I kick him out. He can keep me company when I want it. He can cook. He'll fill the guest room Hange wants to take. HE CAN MAKE COFFEE...

Levi lost himself in his little prattle of pros, so much so that his  **Cons** column was completely empty. He sighed. Pushing off from his desk, he strode to his door. He could hear little to no movement outside of his door, and a little part of his wished Eren had just left.... But the majority of him was praying that he stayed. Levi twisted the handle, pulled open the door, and stumbled down the hall towards the living room. The couch came into view, and Levi sighed in relief. 

"Uh... Eren?" Eren looked up from whatever he was doing, leaning over the back of the couch to look at Levi.

"Yeah?" Levi took a deep breath.

"Being that you haven't even made an attempt to leave this house, and after hearing your shit stories, I want to ask if you would just save your ass the fucking trouble and moveinhere?" The last three words clashed together, Levi having to avert his eyes from Eren's adorable smile. 

"Y-You would really let me... A stranger.. Stay in your house? I mean.. _Live_ in your house?" Levi looked up.

"If you're going to question it, then get the fuck out." A smirk played on his lips and as he spoke, he crossed his arms and shifted his weight on to his left leg, waiting for an answer. Eren was beaming.

"Alright. I'll stay here." 

 

That was the first time Eren watched Levi actually smile.

 


	3. When the fire is caught in a rainstorm

* * *

Eren woke to the sound of the alarm in the room below his own. Groaning, he pulled the pillow from beneath his head and wrapped it around his ears. The beeping ended shortly after it began, stopping with a loud crack and an exasperated yawn. Eren laid still for a minute, before finally deciding to get up. stretching, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He sighed, realizing today was the day they, he and Levi, were going over to his father's to pick up his things. 

He practically tripped down the stairs as he trudged to the kitchen, Levi already seated in his bar stool, seemingly waiting for Eren to come down.

"Good morning shit head... Now make some coffee, I need to go take a shit." Eren hadn't even opened his mouth, and Levi was closing the bathroom door. Eren sighed. 

"This might just have been my worst decision..." He reached for the coffee filters, smiling when he realized how lowly set everything was.  _Most likely so Levi can reach everything._ He chuckled. 

 

Levi came out fairly quick, right as the last stream of fresh coffee filled the pot. Levi smirked. 

"Better not be shit, or I'll kick your ass out." Eren grinned, grabbing two coffee mugs, and poured both to the brim. He handed one over to Levi, keeping the other for himself. "You drink your's black, too?" Eren just simply nodded, pulling a mouthful before setting the hot cup down on the counter.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Levi shook his head.

"Hange is coming over today, to return my script." Levi already seemed bored, annoyed, and extremely tired. 

"Hange is your editor?" Levi glanced over at the taller man.

"Annoying as shit, too." Eren smirked. Levi huffed a breath, standing up and heading back to his room.  _He's like a damned recluse. He's so antisocial, its painful._ Eren closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. His hair flopped down in front of his eyes. 

He finished his coffee, stood up, and looked down the hall towards Levi's door. He made a  small noise, deciding to go check it out. 

"Levi?" He stumbled down the hall. It stayed quiet, no answer what so ever. He paused infront of the closed door. Raising a knuckle, he stalled.  _What if I piss him off by annoying him?_ He shrugged.  _Oh well. His fault for letting me move in, right?_  He rapped the back of his hand on the door, holding his breath for an answer.

"The fuck do you want, brat?" His response made Eren smirk. 

"Well, I'm bored." There was a groan from the bedroom, seconds followed before the door was opened. 

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Levi seemed slightly annoyed. Eren looked straight down at the older man, smiling like a dork. 

"I dunno. Something." A growl rippled through Levi's throat. 

"Wait for Hange then." His fingers wrapped around the side of the door.

"What do you even do in there?" Eren straightened his neck to look behind Levi, scanning the large room behind him. Levi's hand shot up, clutching into the scruff of Eren's shirt. He yanked him down.

"It doesn't fucking matter, nosy shit head." Eren was frozen, inches away from Levi's face, wide eyed and staring into Levi's deep grey irises. He swallowed loudly, and Levi smirked. "I'm kidding, idiot. I read. Mostly. I also plan out chapters to come. That's it. Boring I know." He released Eren, and for some reason, Eren's bottom lip stuck out slightly, his face glowing red. Standing back up, Eren brushed a hand through his hair. 

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The call came from outside of the main door. A loud, exaggerated groan ruptured from Levi's lips, and Eren chuckled. 

"I'll get the door, I guess." Eren trotted down the hall, and Levi swallowed.

"Wait! Hange doesn't know you're here! She'll think.." Eren yanked open the door, and a wide-eyed, auburn haired, psychotic looking woman stood in the door.

"OH MY AREN'T YOU ADORABLE!?" She squealed. "Where did Levi find you?? Oh my is he cradle robbing!? You don't look older than twenty!!" Eren's jaw dropped, and his face turned beet red. "He didn't get you drunk did he? That's the only way he's ever gotten a guy to actually come home with him!!"

"HANGE!" A roar erupted from behind Eren, causing him to jump. "He just lives here. He moved in last night."

"Moving fast? Hmm.." Eren turned to face Levi, who's eyes were narrowed and his mouth croaked in disgust. The girl named Hange laughed. "I'm just fuckin' with you Levi. He is cute though." Eren's eyes flicked across Levi's face, searching for any sort of amusement of this "joke." There wasn't any.  _Levi's gay?! I mean.. Yeah he sometimes lets it out but.. Levi's gay?_

"What the fuck are you smiling about, Brat?" Eren widened his eyes and glanced down at Levi. 

"W-what? Uh. N-Nothing!" Eren fiddled with the hem of his shirt as Levi's eyes pierced his soul. "Could you s-stop glaring at me?" Hange giggled, and Levi's cheeks turned a light pink.

* * *

 

Three hours later, Levi finally forced Hange out of his house, slamming the door in her face while she protested. Eren watched from the couch as he waited for her to actually leave. 

"Oi, kid." Eren's eyes focused on Levi's face. "You need your shit, right?" Eren nodded, placing his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. "Then we can make a trip over to your dad's." Levi left to his room, only to quickly return, a grey jacked hanging on his arm. Eren stood up, following Levi through a door that led to the garage. He gaped. 

A chrome 2014 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse with forest green lining sat shining in front of him. Levi smirked, rolling his eyes.

"What, did you expect a piss green 1970 Gremlin or some shit? Get in already, shit head." Eren blushed. _Oh, wow... He knows cars._

With a press of a button, the lights flashed and the doors unlocked.

"I-I can't show up at my dad's house in that. He would thin-"

"That you're fucking an old man for his money?" Eren face burned. He clenched his jaw, shaking his head slightly in embarrassment.  _Not_ exactly  _what I was going to say._  Levi opened his door and slid into the driver seat. "Get your ass into gear and move." Eren blinked twice, sucked in a big breath, and headed to the passenger door.  _I'm_ so _going to regret this._ The engine roared to life and Eren's entire body fidgeted. The garage door slide open almost noiselessly.  _  
_

"Hey, do you think I could ev-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Let me guess, 'do you think I could ever drive this?'" Eren blushed and looked out the window.

"No."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"..." Eren stuck out his lip slightly, keeping his eyes set out the window.

"That's what I thought." The car rolled smoothly out and down the pavement driveway, pausing momentarily before it ripped off onto the paved street, tearing off at outrageous speed. Eren's heart jumped to his throat, his hands reaching instinctively up for the dash. "Relax dumb ass, I actually know how to drive." Eren glared.

"So do I!" Levi just rolled his eyes, stepping lightly onto the break as he neared a street light. Eren huffed.  _I'm going to regret everything._  

 

Eren grew slightly self-conscious as he pointed Levi down the small, slum-like neighbor hood. "There." He mumbled, and Levi pulled up to the shabby, one story, brown house. _Shit._ Eren looked at the beat up Chevy that sat in the driveway. _Dad's home._ Levi turned the ignition. Eren took a quick glance over at Levi before reaching for the door handle. His door flew open the same second the house door did. 

Eren swallowed loudly as he stepped out of the car, looking straight at the man standing in the doorway of the small home. He was tall, thin, bearded and visually impaired. Not only that, but he held a large bottle of whiskey in his hand. He glared at Levi and Eren as they walked, Levi practically sauntered, up to the doorstep. The man grimaced.

"Find yourself a new fuck buddy, kid?" Eren cringed at the man's rough tone. "The fuck do you want anyway?"

"We've come to get Eren's shit." Levi spoke up before Eren had the chance to. "I'll take it you're the shit-for-brains father." Eren's eyes widened. His father frowned, raised the bottle to his lips, pulled a mouthful, then spit it on Levi. Levi cringed, and Eren almost feinted. Levi blinked. "Disgusting." He slid the back of his hand across his face, wiping away the alcohol. 

"Get the fuck off my property." The words were slightly slurred. Eren whimpered at Levi, who stood motionless, staring up at the man. He glared back at Levi, before turning his attention back to Eren. "I said get!" He barked. Raising a hand, he swung full force at Eren, who had his eyes clenched shut and a look of pure terror. He waited for the pain. But it didn't come. 

Opening one eye, shock quickly replaced his terror. Levi stood in between him and his father, an arm outstretched, preventing the man from striking him. 

"Don't fucking touch him, you worthless sack of shit." Levi growled the words, baring his teeth slightly. Eren's father's eyes burned with rage. He clumsily struck out with his free hand, which, Levi caught. One swift, blinding motion and Eren's father was on his back. "Don't touch me, either." Levi made an annoyed  _Tch_ sound before looking over at Eren. "Fuck this. I'll just buy you whatever the hell you need." His eyes flicked to the practically unconscious man on the ground. "We're leaving." A hand shot out and grabbed Eren's wrist, pulling his rather gently back to the car.

With in seconds, they were out of the slums completely, heading back to the house they both called home. 


	4. A Warm Heart is Contagieious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as you guys can see, I don't summarize chapters, nor do I put many notes. That's because I personally enjoy just reading the fictions. But, I guess I should probably clear something up. This is more of an explanation chapter, that's going to touch subjects like Armin, Mikasa and most importantly the shit head Grisha. So, I hope my theories and stuff help this out, and I also hope you guys see some reason or at least creativity in this chapter. c: I hope you enjoy.

Levi sat on the couch sideways, looking straight at Eren. His left knee was pulled up to his chest, his other knee unbent and hanging over the end of the couch. Eren was obviously embarrassed, showing it in already normal ways. 

"Eren..." Levi's voice was full of actual sympathy. He tilted his head slightly, Eren finally looking up and making eye contact. Levi's heart stopped.

Eren's green eyes brimmed full of tears, creating the illusion that they had a blue and gold tint to them. His lashes even looked longer, darker and thicker. And for some reason, he looked like a child that was lost in Walmart. Levi sighed. 

Laying his knee down in front of him, he leaned forward, gaining height and closing a distance. Hugging Eren's head to his chest, he closed his eyes. 

"Stop crying like a brat, brat. It makes you look like a baby with a shitty diaper. So... Stop." He whispered the words down onto his hair, hoping maybe to spark a smile on the sad boy's face. It did the exact opposite.

A sob erupted from Eren, taking Levi fully by surprise, before it was replaced with the fear of not knowing what to do.

"H-He hasn't always b-b-been like th-this." He managed to choke out while full on crying. "He used to a-a-actually be a good father. Well, W-when I was ele-eleven." He pushed away from Levi a few minutes later, recollecting himself, and taking a breath. Levi sighed. 

 

Eren's breath was choppy and shaking, making it harder to say something about his dead beat father.

"Before my mother died, w-when I was Eleven," He inhaled deeply, " My dad actually cared for me, and well, supported everything I did. But... When my mom passed away, he changed a lot..." He looked down at his hands. "He would never hit Mikasa, not only because he had sense, but because he didn't look at her as a problem. She never talked, and she also wasn't his child..." Levi's lips curled down. "My father blamed me for my mother's death... She died of cervical cancer... The doctors even said it wasn't my fault, but I was the only kid she had, you know, so he was gonna blame the thing that come out of her womb..." Tears returned to his eyes. 

"So, what you're trying to tell me with this babble of yours, is that after your mom died, your dad picked up the bottle and started abusing you? Also, your mother died of a cancer in her cervix, so your father saw it justifiable to just blame you?" Eren's eyes widened slightly at the blunt tone, a few tears slipping from his eyes. He nodded. And for some reason, he paled.

"Shit...." Levi cocked his head, purely confused at this point. "I've been so caught up in you, that I completely ignored Mikasa!" Levi ignored the quickening pace of his heart, which seemed to have taken his words of 'Caught up in you' completely wrong.

"What's the problem there?" He sighed, not understanding close families.

"Ever since my mom died, she took up the position of mothering me." He pulled at his hair, groaning. "I'm sure she found out I dropped out, and that I was kicked out as well... Oh god.. I'm so dead, she's going to kill me.. OH go-" Levi's long fingers curled around both of Eren's wrists, yanking them gently out of his hair. 

"Calm the fuck down, shit head." He released one wrist to wipe Eren's cheek clean of tears. "I can take you to your sister's tomorrow, alright? It's too late to do it now." A small smile pulled at his lips. Then he sighed. "But, before then, you might want to give her a call, to let her know you aren't dead." He leaned over Eren, grabbing the home phone that sat charging on the side table. "Here. You know her number, brat?" He smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Eren weakly smiled.

"By heart." Levi chuckled. 

"Alright. I'll give you some privacy." He stood up, pausing to ruffle Eren's head as if he were just a child.  _Compared to me he is._  He sighed, exiting the room by going to his bedroom. 

Shutting the door behind him, he exhaled, slumping against the closed door. "Shit..." His heart was beating at a pace that Eren probably could hear in the other room. He ran a hand through his soft hair, standing straight and heading over to his bed, mind racing.  _I know I should feel bad for the little shit, but the way he looked when he was crying.._ Levi grimaced.  _Stop it Levi._ He glanced over at the shower through the open bathroom door. Shrugging, he got up.

* * *

Levi wrapped the towel tightly around his waist, exiting the steam-filled bathroom into his room. Another towel hung loosely on his shoulders, catching the water droplets that fell from his hair.Instead of heading for the dresser to get clothes, he headed to the kitchen, realizing he was slightly hungry. 

"Hey, Levi, I know I didn't ask but you were in the shower so I-" Eren choked on whatever he was drinking the second his eyes fell on him. Levi looked over at him slowly, realizing he wasn't exactly alone.  _Fuck. Alright, play it cool. Play it cool._

"Who are they?" He nodded his head towards two teens, a girl and another boy. He took deep, subtle breaths in attempt to keep the blush from rising on his cheeks.

"Uh... This is... Uh..." Eren, on the other hand, was bright red and extremely phased. Levi smirked to himself.  _Would you look at that, my body affects the kids mental waves._

"Hello, Levi sir. My name is Armin, Armin Arlert." Levi nodded at the blond boy, remembering Eren saying the name once before. "And this is Mikasa, Eren's half sister. It's a pleasure to meet the man that took Eren in on such short notice." Levi's eyebrow tilted up, realizing how different this kid was from Eren.  _He's kinda like Erwin, too._ He glanced at the extremely pretty girl seated slightly too close to Eren, who was, to an extreme extent, glaring holes into Levi.  _And she's even more different._ He nodded. 

"Nice to finally meet the brat's friends." He took a slow breath before walking to the fridge. "You guys want something to eat?"  _Why am I not mad that Eren invited two more shitty brats to the house?_

"No thank you, sir." Armin spoke literately, pronouncing every word perfectly.  _Exactly like Eyebrows._  Levi shrugged. 

"Suit yourself. _"_ Levi groaned, finding nothing he wanted. He closed the fridge door and opened the pantry, rolling his eyes at its emptiness. He reached for a bag of Lays potato chips and moved to the counter, leaning against it. "Hey, shit head." Eren looked up at him, still bright red in complexion. "being that you invited them over, tomorrow we can go shopping." He sighed. "And I guess I'll invite Erwin, he has a good sense in... That shit." He waved a hand carelessly. 

Levi looked down, seeing he was still in only a towel, blinking in a bored way. With a grunt, he headed back to his room, walking straight to the dresser, grabbing a pair of grey boxers. He closed the door and let the towel drop. 

* * *

Levi walked back to the living room, wearing a loose fitting black crew neck, and a baggy pair of grey sweat pants. Eren eyed him for an extended amount of time, making Levi slightly self-conscious.  _What the fuck? Self-conscious?_

"What the hell do you want, brat?" If it were even possible, Mikasa's eyes darkened, and her frown deepened. 

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. I was just admiring how good you look i-" Armin nudged Eren with his elbow, and Eren averted his gaze, embarrassment shining on his face. Levi's grin was small yet playful. Armin was smiling lightly as well.  _There it is again, an exact look alike to Erwin._

Levi took a seat on the empty couch that was pressed against the wall next to the other. He crossed on leg over the other, flopping his arms carelessly over the back of the couch. The phone rang. Groaning, Levi leaned over and grabbed it. 

"Hello?" He pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard the deep rumble from the other side. "Wow, Eyebrows, its as if you knew I was just thinking about you."

"Oh, I'm quite pleasured. You aren't touching yourself, though, are you? Not like I wo-"

"No, Erwin, I'm not." Erwin just chuckled, that was his way of hinting it was a joke. "What did you want, anyway?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, that's all."

"Bullshit. What did Hange tell you?" There was a small silence, and Levi sighed. "I haven't fucked him."  _Yet. Wait, no. Bad Levi. No cradle robbing._

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." Levi could practically hear the smile on his face.

"No, but you were thinking it... Oh, right. I need to ask you something. It concerns shopping."

"Oh? Are you finally going to let me restock your wardrobe with an actual fashionable set of clothes?"

"No, shit head. The brat I practically adopted," Eren huffed and Mikasa growled, "Needs clothes."

"What? He doesn't have any of his own?" Levi closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  _Fuck it, I'll tell him._

"No... None that he could get." Armin tilted his head, curious. Levi sighed, avoiding the threes' gaze. "I put his dad on his ass." An eruption of all sorts happened. Mikasa's jaw dropped, Eren hissed, wincing. Erwin was laughing while trying to say something, and Armin had gasped loud enough for the entire neighbor hood to hear. 

"You..." Erwin was still laughing too hard to say anything that made sense. 

"Yes. And I'll also take that as you're coming tomorrow. I'm hanging up." He lowered the phone and hit the end. His eyes flickered between the three across from him. 

"Eren, what happened?" Mikasa was glaring at him.

"That can wait for later, maybe tomorrow. I'm tired, and you're leaving. Levi stood up, indicating towards the door. A few seconds passed before Armin got up, followed shortly by Mikasa. Eren looked at Mikasa with pure apology.

"Eren, if this guy causes you any trouble, let me know.." Mikasa shot one last glare at him before following Armin to and out the door. 

 


	5. Fire Emits From a Dragon's Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I'm still not doing any chapter summaries, but I guess I'll start doing notes because there are a lot of kudos on this already and I'm over joyed about it ^~^

Levi woke with a start, sweat beading slightly on his forehead. He sat up, leaning forward to place his head in his hands, preventing himself from vomiting. No matter how hard he racked his brain, he couldn't find the nightmare that had spurred this feeling in him. He ran his hand through his hair, realizing just how awake and alert his was. There wasn't a possibility of him getting anymore sleep. Sighing, he got up and stretched. 

Without look at his clock, he headed out into the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks. Eren was deep asleep, curled up in an ball, still in a sitting position.  _Oh god he's so adorable. Okay, that thought can slide, because puppies and shit are adorable._ He itched to touch him, cradle him in his arms. He frowned and shook off the feeling, not only afraid to wake the kid, but he didn't want to be "that guy" in any way. He looked over to the kitchen, and heaved his shoulders in a silent sigh.  _I need a drink._ He took a step forward, only to curse himself. He had chosen the loudest, squeakiest board so step on. It protested against his sudden weight, sounding like a dog that was just kicked. 

Eren yawned. Levi stopped breathing all together as the adorable boy stretched and looked over, sleep shining in his beautiful eyes. Levi flushed. A smile played lightly on Eren's lips as he looked at the red faced man, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Oh, you're awake... He looked around."Oh shit. I fell asleep on the couch." His voice was several octaves lower, and Levi could feel his little horny switch being flicked on. Eren glanced to the small digital clock on the otherwise black T.V. "And... It's,"He squinted. "3:21 in the morning." He giggled and Levi's heart stopped completely. "Its the ass crack of dawn, don't ya'think?" He looked back at Levi. "Hey, are yo-" The look Levi was giving him was all too apparent on his face. Eren's face turned pink in turn and he looked down at the floor. Without knowing it Levi had started taking small steps forward. 

Levi was a foot step away from the couch, and Eren looked up. The blush wasn't gone, in any way shape or form, but the look in his eyes had changed. It were if he had just waged a war, and the side Levi was routing for had won. He stopped slouching, placed his hands on the arm of the chair, and pushed himself at Levi. Good thing Levi had a quick sense of instinct, or they both would have crashed on the floor. Eren had misjudged his strength and actually  _propelled_  himself at Levi.  _Idiotic shithead._ Levi stumbled back, wrapping his arms around Eren and quickly catching himself before he fell. 

"Are you trying to kill me, brat?" Levi, holding Eren against his chest in an extremely awkward angle, and Eren was obviously uncomfortable. He gently pushed off of Levi, standing straight, looking down at him. Levi huffed. "I hate it when you look down at me."

"That's okay, because I love how short you are."  _Love. He loves my size. I hate him for loving it._ Levi frowned. Eren smirked. "Stop frowning." His fingers snaked under Levi's chin, tilting his head straight up, pausing. He raised an eyebrow, his grin spreading farther as he realized just how red Levi was at the moment. He closed his eyes, pressing his soft lips against Levi's rough ones.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, making Eren chuckle, ruining the moment. Levi started to slightly pout. 

"Are you pouting? Oh my fuck that's adorable." Eren smiled a full toothed smile.  _He just called me adorable._ Eren's grin spread wide across his face, beaming down at Levi with something unseen before. 

"Stop looking at me like that, shit head." Levi's voice was quiet and calculated, being that he was taking too much thought into the things he said, afraid to slip and say something completely off topic. His eyes stayed focused on Eren's broad shoulders, veering away from his eyes in slight intimidation and fear. Afraid of what power they held, what thoughts they would unlock. "You know... I came in here for a drink, but I think I sufficed in getting drunk..." Eren's chuckle rumbled in his throat, long and low. Levi's cheeks lit up, realizing that he had practically just stated he was drunk off of Eren.  _That's so cheesy its disgusting_. 

Eren curled hot fingers around Levi's waist, pulling him slowly to the couch, leaning against the arm rest when he got there. He tugged Levi into his lap, forcing him to face the wall, arms wrapped protectively around his torso. Eren leaned forward, breathing on Levi's neck.

"I know," He was barely audible,"that I just barely met you... But I can't help falling in love." Levi's breath hitched.  _Elvis. The little fucker just quoted Elvis. I hope he meant to._ _  
_

"What do you mean, shit head?" His voice cracked and his face heated up more, so he closed his eyes.

"I don't know what I mean... But..." Eren swallowed. "I would.. I would do just about anything.."

"You would be willing to do something for an acquaintance?" Levi hated saying the word, but, they really weren't on friend levels, even.

"I want to be more.. I want to know everything about you..." Levi could feel the heat proliferating from Eren.  _The brat's flustered._

"Shut up."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, shit for brains." Levi unraveled Eren's locked arms, and turned to face him. "You're too idiotic to try and talk. So, just shut up." A slight wave of courage fluttered over Levi as his face lessened of heat, and he leaned forward, inner locking their lips once more.

* * *

Levi's eyes opened to face bright green ones, wide in awe. 

"You're really cute when you sleep." Eren's not-so-sleepy voice rang in Levi's ears. He blinked once, looking around. He was asleep on the couch, curled in a slight ball. Eren was on his knees with his arms crossed on the very front of the couch, his cheek resting softly on both forearms. Levi growled. His fingers clutched around the pillow above his head, bringing it forward and slamming it down on Eren. 

"Shut up, shit head." Levi groaned and closed his eyes, only to reopen them. "What time is it?"

"10:32. Why?" Levi sighed.

"Shit..." Pushing himself up, Levi rubbed his eyes, stretching before standing. "I'm surprised Erw-"

The doorbell buzzed, and grunt emitted from the outer wall of the door.

"Oh, right on time." Levi groaned once more and stalked to the door, swinging it open without a second thought. His eyebrow quirked. Armin stood beside Erwin, Mikasa creeping over the shoulder of Armin. "Hmm.." Armin smiled sheepishly.

"You did say we could discuss things tomorrow, which is now today. And I know you have plans, which.. Well, we could intertwine plans and make it much easier, and less time consuming, as I realize you must not like much company." 

"You're the first." Levi frowned, moving out of the doorway to let the three in. A slight spark of interest flashed in his eye as he notice who Erwin was staring at. Erwin stood studying the shorter blond, his eyes trialing Armin's body, head to foot, multiple times. Levi let a small chuckle escape his lips, and Erwin flashed his eyes down at Levi.

"What?" Erwin had a tinge of guilty ringing in his tone.

"You know what, shitty eyebrows." Erwin smirked. Levi frowned. "Now you can't say shit about my preferences, being that you're eyeing your look alike."

"Au contraire, Levi. I don't see what you see, he doesn't look anything like me." Armin glanced over, overhearing the conversation.

"Stop speaking french, dumb ass."

"You're french, Levi." 

"Your fucking point?" Eren looked over as well.

"You're french, Levi?" Levi rolled his eyes, stopping on Eren.

"Oui, tu petite tete de merde." Levi sighed. Both Armin and Erwin giggled, obviously understanding what he said. Eren, on the other hand, sighed happily and swooned over the arm of the couch, staring at Levi with endearing eyes. Mikasa glared, as expected. Armin cleared his throat.

"What are we doing today, sir? I'm just wondering because I'm slightly worried that I may or may not be dressed appropriately for the occas-" Armin's voice faltered, feeling the drilling eyes of Erwin. "S-Sir?" Erwin said nothing, but Levi knew exactly what he was thinking. Armin was beet red before Erwin said anything.

"You know fashion?" His voice was slightly parched, but his eyes shined in aspiration. 

"Y-yes sir.. I'm actually studying it in college, along with other things." Armin was extremely flustered, and everyone knew, due to his sudden drop in English diction. Erwin smiled.

"Ah. And you also seem to know fren-"

"Aright, stop drooling, Eyebrows. We have something to do today. When I come back from getting dressed, we're leaving." Levi sighed, pausing to glare back at Mikasa. "And Eren, you're riding with me." A spacey nod came from the teen. Mikasa growled, making a smile grow on Levi's face as he headed back to his room. 

* * *

 

Levi came back wearing a grey v-neck, denim skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket draped over his shoulders. He slid his black boots on before stepping towards the door.

 "Eren." Levi let the name weigh heavy on his tongue. "Are you ready?" Erwin snickered as he headed for the door, followed closely by a certain look alike, who happened to be towing Mikasa with him. "You three could take the same car, and save gas." Levi pointed out as he headed towards the garage. Eren followed him. Erwin nodded.

"Right. Armin, Mikasa. Do you mind carpooling with me? I don't care either way." Armin smiled and nodded, and Mikasa left her response empty. Erwin led the duet to the car with him, as Levi entered the garage, followed by Eren.

"L-Levi?" Levi glanced over at him, as he approached his car. "Why don't we just ride with the others?" Eren looked at the ground as he edged to the passenger door.

"Because I like my car, shit head. That, and I hate the way Erwin drives." Levi frowned before flashing a lighthearted grin.

"You seem happy..." Eren coughed, realizing what he had said. Levi just shook his head and ducked into the car. Eren quickly imitated him. 

 

Levi, being slightly behind Erwin, relaxed at a high speed, tailing the auburn Chevrolet.  Eren tried to relax as well, but, the quickly passing objects continued to freak him out. By the simple look on his face, Levi knew how he felt. He chuckled. 

Quickly clicking on his turn signal, he swerved around Erwin, ignoring his angry honk. Eren sighed nervously, keeping an eye out for any store that Levi could possibly be taking him to. 

"Levi? Where are we going?"

"There's a special place up here. Really popular." He flicked his eyes over at Eren. "Erwin used to practically own the business. " He grinned. "So everything should be free or really cheap." His canine was sharp, revealing its self as Levi smiled. Eren nodded and glanced out the window, paying no attention to anything else. 

 

Levi turned down a busy street, pulling off of it quickly, into a large parking lot. Erwin pulled in shortly after, parking side by side with Levi and Eren. Levi turned off the ignition. 

"Everything you buy, is on me. Got that?" Levi stared him down, before Eren smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Levi." Levi's eyes widened as Eren pressed his lips softly to the other's cheek, chuckling softly as he pulled away, watching Levi's reaction. Levi popped open the car door, looking anywhere but at Eren, clearly flustered.

"I swear, if you do that again, I'll fucking murder you." Eren giggled as he got out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.. Finally got to the Ereri ^~^ IDK if I even did it good ._. leave some comments of your input, and honestly, I take criticism pretty well, so if you want to leave some (as long as its not excruciatingly rude) I'd appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> I should also get something said about the thing being "Just because it isn't stated straight out, doesn't mean it didn't happen." For example, they've had some conversations, light ones, that weren't put down cuz I didn't feel them necessary. Like last names, friends, bitching, and so forth. :p


	6. A Slight Spark of Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many kudos xD Alright, so I have another work in progress, so it might take a slight bit longer to update the chapters. This still is my main project, but, it will just take longer to update. I'm also in a slight writers block, so that will probably slow updating even more. But, here you go, another chapter.

Eren sat silently on the bench outside the dressing rooms. He, funny enough, had not tried anything on yet, being that Erwin, Armin, and Levi were all bickering over the clothes Armin and Erwin had picked out for Eren. And of course, Eren had no say in the matter. So, Eren, quiet and slightly annoyed, sat on the bench outside the dressing rooms. 

"I will not have that in my house. It's absolutely disgusting." Levi growled in defense, staring up at Erwin. 

"Teenagers wear these types of things all the time!" Erwin countered.

"He's twenty. Meaning he should be dressing like an adult.!" Levi snarled.  _Of course, the only time he ever calls me an adult is to benefit his side of an argument._  Eren huffed, crossing his arms.

"But, sir, it still is Eren's choice. If he wants to wear these clothes, shouldn't it be his choice in the end?" Armin flinched at the glare Levi shot towards him.

"Look, guys." Eren stood up, stretching slightly. "How about I just go grab my own clothes?"

"Eren, you're too fashionably impaired to do that." Armin smiled sympathetically.

"Hey! I pick out my clothes all the time!" Eren frowned.

"Yes, Eren bu-" Mikasa turned the corner, and Armin's mouth snapped shut. She carried a simple black graphic tee, slightly skinny grey jeans, a red and grey plaid button up, and black skinny jeans. She stopped in front of Eren, thrusting the fabrics into his arms.

"Go try them on." Her voice was full of authority, monotone and icy. Eren nodded slightly, passing the silent three who stared at the girl. 

 

Eren stared at the mirror. He had never been a self conceited person, but this clothing style made him look  _Great._ He had already put on the grey jeans and the graphic tee, which was his normal attire as it is. He was now dressed up in black skinny's and the red plaid button up. He twirled in a slight, girly, circle, before pausing to look at his own ass. It looked great in these jeans, and it made him smile more.  _Might as well go show the others._ He walked out of the room, carrying the other clothes in one arm, and his own clothes in the other. He set his down on the bench, before turning to look at the four 'judges.' 

Mikasa had a tiny smile, Armin was avidly grinning, Levi was smirking, and Erwin shone with approval. 

"Well, I guess this is the style you look great in. It must be your hair that helps you pull it off." Erwin looked over at Armin. "Armin, come with me, and help me pick out all the clothes that fit under the 'slightly punk' category." He glanced at Mikasa. "Mikasa, please go get Eren a pair of shoes, maybe two, that would fit the style as well. Levi.. Keep Eren company." Levi made a slightly bored sound, as Eren looked down at his shoes.  _They are slightly dirty._ Slightly was an understatement. 

Both shoes, old Converse, were coated in mud, and threatening to fall into a million pieces. Only a few seams were still in tact, and each shoe had multiple holes. Levi cleared his throat, and Eren looked back up.

"Take a seat, brat." Levi himself sat down, crossing one leg over the other, throwing his slim arms over the back end of the wooden bench. Eren just nodded and sat down, not too close, but not far away, either. Levi smirked. "I don't bite, shit head." Eren turned pink and looked in the direction Mikasa had left in, all while feeling Levi's gaze on the back of his head. Levi shifted, but Eren didn't look over at him.  _Why am I getting so nervous? I thought I was the move maker._ Eren jumped out of his thoughts as cold fingers curled around his, wrapping his hand in a slightly smaller one.  _Oh, fuck.. Did he just claim dominance?_ Eren glanced down at the intertwined fingers and smirked.  _Oh would you look at that. He did. His hand is holding mine like a guy would hold a girls._ His smirk faded into a pleasant grin, and Levi quirked an eyebrow. "Shithead?" Eren looked up, slightly flustered.

"W-What?" Eren blinked several times, each time looking in a different direction, and never making eye contact with the gorgeous male in front of him. Levi scuffed. Reaching his free hand up, he embarrassed Eren's chin, and with a slight force, made Eren look at him. Eren, now fully dazed, widened his eyes and flushed a bright red.

"Stop avoiding my eyes. I enjoy staring into yours." Levi was straight forward and blunt, something he seems to be most of the time.  _I wonder how often he gets flustered.. Of course, he was last night, but...._ Eren was so deep in thought, that when Levi's tongue swished against his bottom lip, he flinched in surprise, just now realizing he was being kissed, in a very, very, hot manner. Levi once again licked his bottom lip, this time with a hungrier, lustful force. Eren closed his eyes, parting his lips and reacting to the kiss with full return. He didn't care for the possible person that could walk by. He didn't care if any of the others returned during this moment. He just cared about Levi, and his overwhelming presence. He felt like he could drown in his smell, choke on his breath, or get lost in his eyes. And Eren loved every bit of it. He loved the gravitational pull Levi had on him. The addiction he had already formed in barely a week. The possible  _love_ that was growing in Eren.

A short intake caused Levi to pull away, and look behind the bench. 

"Levi!" Armin's voice was harmonized with Erwin's. Erwin had a smirk, Armin had a stunned grimace.

"Aright shit heads, no need to pretend like you just walked up. I know you've been there for a short while." Levi's words made Eren's already flushed face worse. Armin, as well, turned pink, while Erwin's smirk just grew.

"You caught us." Erwin chuckled. "That was a pretty hot kiss to be dishing out to your housemate... In public if I may add."

"Fuck off Eyebrows." Levi snarled, which Erwin took as a playful tone. 

"Eren." Eren looked over at Mikasa, still thoroughly red, and her eyes shone with questions. "You look like you did when you were pantsed by Jean in fifth grade. What happened." Both Erwin and Armin chuckled, and even Levi let out a soft laugh. Eren's entire body heated up.

"Nothing.. I.. I.." Eren's eyes met the ground, lost of words.

"I told Levi and Erwin about the time Eren met Jean." Suddenly, Mikasa's eyes filled with understanding, and she nodded.

"Oh. Alright. I got the shoes, by the way." Everyone nodded.

"Then we should be leaving. Right, Levi?" Erwin's eyes twinkled with an unknown passion.

"Sure, Shit-for-brows." Levi pushed himself off the bench, glancing, for once, down at Eren. Eren inhaled and stood as well, his ears ringing slightly.

Everyone walked ahead of them, Armin and Erwin on purpose, Mikasa out of habit. Levi glanced over at Eren once, before reinstating his hand around Eren's. A soft smile grew on both faces as they walked slightly behind the group.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! But, I thought I little bit of cuteness would get you guys geared for the next, (spoiler) not so cute chapter. Sorry guys :P Life isn't always peachy, not even in Fanfics ha ha. Anyway, here it is, the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I should also say this is not beta-ed, so any mistake is on my part, and if you want you can correct me. Comments are appreciated !! ^~^ Au reviore.


	7. Fire singes soft skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again :P Sorry guys. I've been and still am in a writers block and this freaking SUCKS. Honestly, I apologize for the long ass time it takes me to update, I really am sorry. I don't understand writers block, being that I have random thoughts THROUGHOUT the day on what the next chapter so I really don't get why I can't JUST WRITE THE NEXT FUCKING CHAPTER WITH AS MUCH EASE AS BEFORE. Hah, anyway, next chapter, here y'all go :D

_Green eyes shined in contrast to the bright red that coated the chest of the body below him. He could feel the sharp prickling of his eyes as they flowed with tears, leaking down his cheeks and dripping from his chin. His knees hit concrete. A shaky, crimson hand reached forward, and Levi took it in his own. A patter of footsteps faded away behind him, but he didn't turn to look at the runner. His ears were still ringing from the loud bang that had thrown Eren to his back... The bang that carried lethal pain.. The bang that had pierced his chest..._ _  
_

_"L-Levi...." His voice was shot, shaking and weak. Levi leaned forward. "T-Tell me... Tell me you love me... One last... One last time..." Levi choked on his own words as he looked down at the dying boy._

_"Er-Eren... I... I love you... I always will. I can't lose you. I can't live without you. I don't want to. Why... Why?" The tears quickened, and the sobs erupted from Levi. The hand he held lost all strength, as the eyes faded from life, the boy choked out._

_"You.... I love you... So much... I believe... You.. Can.. Live... Without.. Me.."  A shiver shot through the now stilled body. Levi leaned forward, pressing shaky, chapped lips to cold bloody ones._

_"You believe in me too much.." Giving the hand one last squeeze, Levi stood up, only to stare down at the chilling corpse that lay at his feet. "I love you... Eren Yaeger..."_

_"Levi..." A whisper came from behind him. He ignored it. "Levi." It was closer. "LEVI!"_

 

Shooting up from the blankets, A hand flew up to cover his mouth. Levi could feel the bile in his throat. Swallowing slowly, he removed the hand, only to run it through his hair, which, was drenched in sweat. 

"Levi? Are... Are you alright?" His eyes flashed to the door, widening in surprise.

"... Eren ..." He swung his legs over the bed, stood up, and quickly strode over to the boy. His arms wrapped around Eren's chest, Pulling his forward. "I... I...." A distressed smile curved on his lips. "I'm just fine..." Eren let out a suspecting sigh, and returned the tight hug.

"Oh, gross. Levi, you're all sweaty!" Levi just chuckled, pulling away. "Go take a shower or something, old man." The comment just pulled a louder chuckle, surprising Eren immensely. Shaking his head, as if he were Levi's own mother, He sighed and left the room. Levi half smiled, before heading to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

 A pale yellow towel hung over Levi's bare shoulders, as he he headed towards the kitchen in only sweat pants. When he rounded the corner, Eren took a while longer to stare at his fit chest, shoulders, and stomach. Levi just smirked at his slightly flustered gaze.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Levi's smirk was gone, but the playful tone that only ever came out around Eren was apparent.

"Can I?" Eren, though, took the stupid jibe seriously. His airy tone made Levi's throat hitch. He took the small distance in one step, grabbing Eren. He growled in a slight dominant way. His fingers curled around his chin, pulling it down for him to slam his lips into.

Eren's arm had wrapped itself unconsciously around Levi's waist, and pulled him towards the couch. He tipped them both over the arm slowly, Levi ending up straddling his waist, his fingers tangled in Eren's unmanageable hair. His tongue, which had entered Eren's mouth sometime shortly after they locked lips, twirled around the other, before extracting, Levi closing his teeth on Eren's lower lip. Eren moaned, causing Levi to shiver. His erection pressed against his sweats, threatening Eren's abdomen. And, even though he couldn't feel Eren's, he could tell he had one, being that his entire lower stomach was clenched. He removed his mouth from Eren's, only to press it against his jaw line, slowly tapering kissing down his jugular, nipping at his collar bone. More moans escaped Eren's lips, making Levi smirk against the sensitive skin below him. 

Something spurred in Levi, and the feeling of blood leaked throughout his hands, covering his chest in the warm sticky mess. Gasping, he opened his eyes, sitting up, eyes wide and staring at the boy below him. 

"Levi? What's wrong?" Levi just shook his head, closing his eyes, and taking in a shaky breath. "Levi." The voice held authority, causing Levi's eyes to open. "What's wrong? Tell me." Eren sat up, pulling his legs and hips out from underneath Levi, who happened to stay still, leaning back, sitting sideways on the couch. He sighed. 

"It... It was just a dream." Eren's eyebrows twitched.

"What about the dream? Tell me." 

"It... It was just... a bad dream.." Eren blinked with an 'And?' playing in his eyes. "Well..." Levi sighed, running a shaking hand through his raven hair. "We.. You and I... Were doing something I have no idea... And.. Someone shot you.. And... I... I watched you die..." He left out the dialogue of the dream, not willing to give away the actual weakness that would show in his voice. 

"Levi..." The voice that exited Eren's lips held pity and sorrow. He leaned forward, grabbing at Levi's hand with a very shaky touch. Levi flinched, but didn't pull away. "I... I'm sorry. It's alright. I'm not stupid enough to get shot.. If you want I'll start wearing a vest." A twinkle sparked something in Levi, and a small, half smile played on his lips.

"Dumbass." He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, feeling the profuse warmth in them. It soothed him, calming the twitching nerve that the dream had sent off.  _No more death. Death stopped following me after Petra._

The phone's shrill ring pierced Levi's thoughts, causing him to sigh before picking up the small white device. Clicking the green button, he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Levi." Erwin's voice filled his ears.

"What?" Levi's face contorted back to its normal, annoyed yet bored, expression.

"What's Armin's number?" Levi's eyes narrowed. "He left his jacket here." A blink of surprise caught Eren's attention.

"Why the hell is his jacket at your house? Erwin! You nasty shit!"

"Levi. I don't need your lecturing. I have high doubts you haven't defiled that innocent kid yet."

"Oh vas te faire encule." A growl followed the French, and Erwin sighed. 

"So you have?"

"No, I haven't. Shit head." Silence. "I can't fucking believe you shit for brows. You barely met him. You're sick." Anger bubbled on his tone.  _You could have waited until I_ had  _slept with the brat, and I wouldn't be so fucking mad. You made a move before I could. Shit head._

"Can I just have his number?" Levi snarled, before hitting the end button. 

"No, Erwin, no you can not." He spoke into the dead receiver. Eren stared at him with millions of silent questions, but, before he could let any out, the phone rang once again. "So help me Er-"

"Levi. Where. The. Hell. Is. Armin. At." Mikasa spoke every word as if it were a sentence, sending chills down his spine.

"I don't have a clue, brat."

"Erwin. What is his number? No, how about address? So help me if he laid a hand o-"

"Too late." Once again, Levi hit the end button, this time slamming the phone down on the table. Standing up, he sent a hand through his perfect hair.

"Levi?"

"We better prepare for a battle, shit stain. Erwin fucked Armin. Mikasa is pissed." Eren's jaw hung slack, his eyes wide in shock.

"No way." 

"Don't question me, fuck head." He strode from the room, preparing himself for the second awaiting knock that would send them all to the third ring of hell.

* * *

Two hours later, Mikasa, held back by Eren, stood in the living room facing Erwin, who happened to be standing in front of Armin.

"M-Mikasa." Armin peaked around Erwin. "Calm down, please. It isn't Erwin's fault.

"To hell with that! He's like twenty years older than you!"

"Actually, he's only fourteen..." Armin blinked away the fearful tears before continuing. "And. And it was my choice. It was consensual, I'll have you know." Eren glanced over at Levi, a strange lusting, unknown passion in his green orbs. "A-And.. Might I add, that I am an adult, twenty one being older than you, and I made the choice to sleep with him because I felt I needed to. I wanted to Mikasa, and you can't change it." Mikasa stopped struggling and swirled around to face Eren.

"Oh, really? And am I to assume you've slept with him," She pointed at Levi, who snarled," As well?" Eren turned bright red and looked at the ground.

"Well.. No." Mikasa's jaw dropped. 

"Eren!" Eren glanced up at her, only to stare back at the floor. She growled. It was followed by a chest deflating sigh. "What am I going to do with you two...?" She soon collapsed onto the couch and pressed her face into her hands, saying nothing. Once again, Eren's eyes were on Levi. Levi tilted his head in question, a strange spark igniting in him. 

Armin stepped out from behind Erwin, taking cautious steps toward the girl. "Mi-Mikasa.. You don't have to worry about us. Well, me. I'm not in any danger.." His voice lowered and turned into a whisper. "And, if things get bad and something heart breaking happens down the road then its my fault, not your's."

"Yeah, but I still have to deal with your moping." She sighed and looked him in the eye.

"No, I'll have to deal with it." He gave her a shy smile. "Stop worrying so much. We are adults. We can handle more than we could when we were children." Erwin flashed a slight smile towards Armin, only to deflate when he caught Levi's glare. Frowning, he looked out the window. 

"Levi." Mikasa's voice was once again cold.

"What?" He returned the icy tone.

"Protect Eren." His breath was sharp, and he caught his slightly sarcastic and rude comment between his teeth.

"Alright." His jaw was clenched as he breathed out a single word, trapping in every other word he wanted to say.  _No shit I was going to protect him. Hell, why the fuck would I get involved if I wasn't going to?_ A chuckle exited Eren's mouth, quickly being cut off by his hand.  _Oh look, shit stain knows what I'm thinking._ He looked back over at Eren, once again catching that lust filled gaze. It sent shivers down his spine. "Alright." He repeated himself. "Au revior, foutre le camp de ma maison." He waved a hand at Armin's snickering. Erwin sighed, and headed to the door, followed slightly by Armin dragging an oblivious Mikasa, who obviously doesn't know French. Eren, like always, gave him an airy, slightly lustful, stare.  _Shit head. French may sound sweet, but really. Stop letting it get to you like that. Wait... No. I like the way I can manipulate you._ A fresh smirk spread across Levi's lips as he gazed at Eren.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have been better if my internet didn't crash before I could save the damn thing. Anyway, smut to be expected, (was going to be in this chapter, but like a said) Also, I decided to start translating the french, being that some of them are complex sentences and stuff.  
> http://awkwardkokirimoment.tumblr.com/  
> My Tumblr
> 
> French translations:  
> "Oh vas te faire encule" = "Oh fuck you."  
> "Au revior,foutre le camp de ma maison." ="Goodbye, get the hell out of my house."


	8. Flames Feast on Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again :D So this was going to be apart of the previous chapter, but as I said, my internet killed. So, I'm just going to make another chapter. Here it is. FYI, French translations below :P Enjoy.
> 
> So, this is un-beta-ed. (and honestly I'm too self-conscious of my writing to ask anyone for help) but, any mistake is all on me, so yeah.

Levi slouched against the couch, his head tilted back in annoyance. Everyone had left, leaving Levi and Eren alone once more. He sighed, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"You seemed troubled. What's wrong?" Eren stood slightly in front of him, appearing out of no where.

"Trouble? No. More like annoyed that Erwin fucked your friend before I fucked you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, causing him to cringe in anger, towards himself. Eren said nothing for a long stretch, opening his mouth several times and closing it.

"I.." Levi pulled his head up, looking at the boy standing up right, words caught in his throat. Greens connected with grays, and the same sense of lust filled the air. "... All you have to do is make a move..." The words sounded more like a thought directed to himself, not Levi. Levi grumbled, before standing up. He took the two large steps the separated them.

"Dois-je faire un geste alors?" The french rumbled from his tongue with smooth fluency, causing Eren to look away in oblivious embarrassment. Levi saw his chance and took it. His hand shot forward, grabbing a handful of the back of Eren's collar, yanking him forward.

"Hey! What the he-" Eren's jaw snapped shut when he realized where Levi was dragging him. Thrusting him forward, Levi closed his bedroom door behind him, and, for goo measure, locked it. He strode forward, catching onto Eren's wrist, and tugging him to the bed, in a very, very straight forward manner. 

Levi took a seat on the bed, tugging Eren straight into his lap. Eren let out a simple, low pitched squeal, before connecting eyes with Levi. His normal cold, icy glance was replaced with a heated, burning gaze. He curled one hand around Eren's hip, letting the other palm wonder into his hair. Levi pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss didn't end for a long time, tongue meeting tongue, teeth grazing bottom lip, moan after moan of pleasure. They only separated to remove the thin fabric of shirts, which, now lay unwanted on the clean carpet.

Eren shifted his weight, positioning one knee on either side of Levi's waist, his back arched downward to meet lips once more. Levi's hands trailed up Eren's shoulders, pulling down on him to get closer, for more skin to press skin. A moan of lust escaped Levi's mouth, as Eren removed his lips from the pair, to venture down Levi's neck, nipping and licking the tender flesh. Levi closed his eyes, exhaling loudly. His erection, spurred on to Eren's equally strained one, twitched in it's denim confinement. Out of pure wanting, Levi ground his hips upward, pressing his bulging crotch against Eren. Eren gasped, pulling away from Levi's shoulder to look him in the eye. A devilish smirk spread across Levi's face, causing Eren to blush. Sliding his hands over and down Levi's chest, Eren made his way to his belt, unhitching it with slightly shaking hands. And, with the pair of shirts, it was discarded on the floor. Pushing off of Levi's thighs, Eren's knees connected to the carpet, as his hands searched for the seam of his pants. Finding it, he yanked them down and over Levi's knees, adding them, and his boxers, to the growing pile of cloth. his eyes connected with Levi's erection, spurring Eren's on more. 

Eren's hand grasped the bottom of Levi's length, pumping slowly, leaving Levi to only throw his head back and hiss out a moan. In only a short while, precum already dripped from the slit, and Eren's lips tugged into a grin. He brought his head forward, his tongue snaking out and twirling around the pink, dipping in and out of the slit. His lips formed around the head, as his mouth enveloped the entire shaft slowly. Levi let out a whimpering moan, curling a set of fingers into the brown hair, while the other set balled around the sheets. Eren's head bobbed faster, slicking the shaft as he pumped his hand in rhythm with his mouth. Multiple moans emitted from Levi, his cock twitching in Eren's mouth.

"S-Shit Eren." His abdomen flexed in pleasure, his fingers curling tight. Eren unsheathed his teeth, lightly scraping them against the tender member as he pulled his head back up. Levi gasped, a flow of pleasure enveloping his length. "E-Eren..." The name flowed from his lips. Eren mumbled something, his voice vibrating through the cock in has mouth, only emitting more and more pleasure. Eren's mouth pulled away with a slight pop, and he licked his lips free of spit. Levi grabbed him by his shoulders and tossed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him. He leaned forward and nipped at Eren's earlobe.

"Dites adieu a votre innocence, gosse." Levi breathed the words with fury. Eren blushed. He undid the button and zipper of his jeans. "Now there's  _absolutely no backing out._ " His whisper was harsh and lust filled. His palms snaked around Eren's hips, flipping him around, his face now buried in the pillows. Levi quickly removed Eren's pants, tossing the to the floor. Running his tongue along Eren's spine, making him shiver in delight, he reached towards the night stand drawer, removing a condom and a bottle of lube. 

He leaned away from Eren, applying a good amount of the clear substance to his fingers, before moving forward. His left hand wrapped around Eren's erection, pumping slowly, as he right hand caressed and spread his cheeks. As Eren moaned, Levi pressed against the tight muscle, pushing a finger slowly into Eren. He hissed in pain, but pressed against Levi's single finger. Levi smirked, moving his finger in and out, preparing him for a second digit. Eren rocked his hips around, getting used to the slight pain. Levi slowly slid a second finger in, Eren hissed once more. He scissored his fingers as he searched for Eren's prostate, sliding his fingers in and out during the process. 

Eren rumbled and shook as Levi found the nerve, hitting it once, twice, three times. He avoided as he pressed forward the fourth time, making Eren whimper in wanting. 

"L-Levi..." His voice was full of begging. "P-P-Please.." Levi growled in lust as he heard the plead in his voice, before ramming a third finger through the muscle, heading straight for the prostate. Eren's back arched in full pleasure, a whimper erupting from his lips.  He shook roughly as Levi scissored his fingers, while pressing against the nerve over and over again, before removing all three fingers with dull, wet pop. Levi pressed closer, removing his curled hand form Eren's throbbing cock. He unraveled the condom, applying lube generously as well.He moved the head of his shaft against Eren's sphincter, in a slight teasing manner. A whimper from Eren was all it took. Pushing forward, he slowly pressed past the tight muscle. Eren rocked back, pushing his hips against Levi's, enveloping his cock deep into Eren's rectum. Levi dug his nails into his thighs, leaning forward as he racked his hips back and forth, plunging deep each time. 

Eren's cries got louder and louder, filling the room with pleasurable yells and moans. Levi moved a hand back to Eren's cock, pumping in rhythm with his hips, faster and faster with each thrust. With each deep thrust, Levi pressed and rubbed against the sack of nerves, causing a louder yell from Eren each time. He pressed his forehead against his back, putting more force into his hips, harder and harder, faster and faster. Eren's back arched as he neared his climax, shivering as Levi cooed quiet phrases, in both English and French, as he himself neared his end as well. His thrusts became more powerful, with less speed and more depth. 

"nnyah! L-Levi!" Eren cried out his name as he climaxed, a second before Levi himself hit his end as well.

"Ah-h!" They both fell forward, Levi slouched against Eren's back, which was shaking in pure pleasure. A second later, he removed himself from Eren, shedding the condom, tossing it to the ground, along with the clothes. Eren turned to his side, breathing deeply, as he opened his green orbs to stare up at Levi, as if beckoning him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I'm not very good at writing smut :/ So, here. This is as good as it gets for now. haha.
> 
> Did I forget to mention I'm actually fluent in French?
> 
> French Translations:  
> "Dois-je faire un geste alors?" = "Should I make a move then?"  
> "Dites adieu a votre innocence, gosse." = "Say goodbye to your innocence, brat."


	9. THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

Alright, I know, that I should have said this earlier. But, I really have no ability to write this for the time being. I hope I can pick this up in a short time, but for now this story will be on Hiatus. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter written when I finally know WHAT to write, but before then, I'm keeping this on hold. I'll try to get more motivation to write this. I have reasons. Don't worry, I still love the fandom, the OTP, all that. I just can't think of anything to really write :/ So, for now, this story will be on hold. I won't abandon it, or orphan the story, or discontinue the story. I;ll try my hardest to get a next chapter up when I can. I apologize for the inconvenience. 

 

It also probably looks like I'm just ignoring this story, being the other stories I'm working on. WHICH IS NOT THE CASE. I can't use this prompt, that's all. I can't think of anything to write while focused on this simple thing. So, until I have cooled my needs to write other, dramatic or active stories, I will not be adding any chapters to this story.

 

I deeply apologize, but I can't at the moment. Please forgive me :'( I'll try my hardest to get up and active on this story once more. But, in the mean time, I'll be writing in my story "A Special Day at the Pound" and multiple one shots. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) this is my very first fanfiction! On this sight anyway. Thank you for reading, please leave an input if you liked it ^~^ And I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter.


End file.
